United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds *Absolute Majority: 5 *Absolute Super Majority: 6 *Required for constitutional amendment: 7 Current Proposals Constitutional amendment: Treat Nay votes in the same way Yay votes are in regards to the rules regarding absolute majorities (ISZ 30/08/2015) The constitution specifies rules required for a proposal to pass in 3.2.1 and 3.2.2. though is silent on conditions for a proposal to be rejected. This amendment seeks to clarify this by codifying what is implicit: that rejection conditions work the same way: if an absolute majortiy of UN members vote Nay then the proposal is rejected on the first voting cycle, and that a simple majority of nays rejects the proposal on the second cycle. *Isimzia for *Artiria for *Amun-Seth for *Aprillia for. Was actually just wondering how this was going to work. *Tyran Yay *NoJ: Nay (13) *Dalania - Yay Constitutional amendment: reduce the term of the supreme judge from 15 cycles (ISZ, 19/09/15) The term of the supreme judge should be reduced from 15 cycles to 10, this amendment will not apply to the incumbent judge's term of 15 cycles. *Isimzia Yay *Aprillia Yay *Dalania Yay *Nation of Joe: Yay (68) *Amun-Seth Yay (2) Ban Armies Wearing Purple (ISZ, 9/10/15) Since the purple ban on Arsinos was useful in providing cover and identification for medics, emergency services and NGOs in war zones, this should be replicated on Barvos. The ban on wearing purple applies to any combatant in any conflict. *Isimzia Meh *Aprillia Nay. For reasons that are fairly obvious. Also, Aprillia is unhappy with whoever falsely posted our vote here without our consent, and action WILL be taken. *Dalania Nay - we feel that an alternate colour is needed that is not simply a nation's colour. *Artiria Yay - will this ban exclude UN forces as it did on Arsinos? *Amun-Seth Nay Create a few multi-national exploration teams to go fourth and map out Barvos, but NOT colonise it (AMS, 22/10/15) Since we already know that Barvos of full of hostiles like Orks and Zeds and who knows what else, best to get an idea of what we're up against. ExoTech will help fund the teams but the effort will be a group one. *Amun-Seth Yay *Artiria Yay *Aprillia Yay. Why did nobody think of this before? *Isimzia Nay *Dalania yay Ban Seaguls (ISZ, 22/10/15) The Sultan was assaulted by a seagul outside the Telford bazaar and has since banned seaguls in Isimzia, he reccomends that the UN follow suite because seaguls are assholes. *Isimzia yay *Amun-Seth yay. They're gross. *Artiria yay Ban Iain Duncan Smith (ISZ 24/10/15) *Isimzia Yay *Artiria yay Allow Trial-By-Jury (ART 04/11/15) Allow defendants and prosecutors to request a trial be carried out by voting jury rather than by combat. The other side may contest this request but ultimately the decision is to rest with the Supreme Judge, who may overrule a request without contest, or instigate such a request with authorisation from the UNEC. *Artiria yay. Does this count as a constitutional issue? *Aprillia was under the impression this was up to the supreme judge *Dalania yay Proposals awaiting sorting Category:UN Category:BUN